


Artwork for Obscura

by assasyngal (monayra)



Category: Demento | Haunting Ground, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monayra/pseuds/assasyngal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For twilightscribe's 00Q Big Bang Story, Obscura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Obscura

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obscura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943951) by [twilightscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe). 



  
  
_But there wasn't a car, and he hadn't been flung through the windshield by the impact. Looking around, he realized that he wasn't anywhere near the narrow road that he recalled. Instead, he could hear the sound of water dripping onto stone and feel a chill sinking into his skin. Everything was blurred around the edges, and he fumbled around near his side for his glasses._

 

_Spinning around, Q kept the door at his back and nearly jumped when he spotted the woman standing beside the bed. He inhaled sharply, though, and stared at her with wide eyes, clutching his sheet tightly around his waist._

_The woman stared at him, the smallest of smiles on her face, though it was at odds with the dull look in her eyes. She was dressed in an old maid's outfit with a high collar, and there was a symbol of some kind embroidered in gold on the shoulders._

 

  
_The bird-woman spun around, dark eyes wide and wild. Her hair swung around her like a curtain and she stared at Q with eyes framed with dark feathers._


End file.
